gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gay Tony
Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince (1958 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Tony es propietario de varios clubes nocturnos de Algonquin como por ejemplo: El Hercules y el Maisonette 9, los cuales se sospecha que no cumple con los estándares de seguridad ni con las políticas de admisión de menores, por lo que han sido objeto de varias redadas. A causa de esto, Tony ha arremetido en entrevistas al Liberty Tree contra antivicio y el alcalde Julio Ochoa, acusándolo de querer acabar con la vida nocturna en Liberty City y "convertirla en una ciudad dormitorio". Uno de los clubes de Tony está siendo investigado por sospecharse que posee vínculos con el crimen organizado. A Tony se le suele ver en compañía de Gracie Ancelotti y cuenta con dos guardaespladas: Luis Fernando López (quien ejerce también de portero en los dos clubes antes mencionados) y Willy Valerio. Como su apodo lo describe, Tony es gay y su pareja es Evan Moss. Historia thumb|233px|right|El tráiler de Gay Tony. thumb|200px|Artwork de Gay Tony. thumb|200px|''Gay Tony'' y [[Luis Fernando López, en el intercambio.]] Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 El intercambio Gerald McReary había planeado el secuestro de Gracie Ancelotti, su hermano Packie y Niko Bellic habían sido las manos ejecutoras del secuestro. Finalmente, Giovanni Ancelotti aceptó las condiciones del secuestro, por lo que concertaron un encuentro en la Isla de Carga. Allí se personan, por parte de los Ancelotti, Gay Tony y su guardaespalas: Luis Fernando López, con los diamantes que les exigían a cambio de Gracie, trás un momento de tensión, Luis decide la forma de realizar el intercambio: Él dejará los diamantes en un punto medio entre los cuatro, y Packie y Niko entregaran a Gracie y cogeran los diamantes. Una vez liberada Gracie, ella, Luis y Tony se marchan del lugar. Más tarde, en la misión Pegorino's Pride, es mencionado por Jimmy Pegorino. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 El robo los diamantes Ray Boccino le encarga a Johnny Klebitz robar unos diamantes que un tal "Gay Tony" está a punto de adquirir. Johnny y sus hombres ponen rumbo al lugar indicado en East Hook, allí iterrumpen el trato, por lo que Luis Fernando López pone a Tony a salvo, mientras que el resto de sus hombres escapan con los diamantes por el lado contrario, siendo perseguidos por Johnny y sus compañeros. Archivo policial Ficha policial center|650px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Pegorino's Pride (mencionado) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Boulevard Baby (jefe) *Ladie's Night (jefe) *Frosting on the Cake (jefe) *Not So Fast (jefe) Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony